Right Where We Are
by anekimetes
Summary: Teasing his wife has always been quite amusing, but just this once, he decided to give in to temptations. /Sasusaku /post-gaiden.


**A/N:** A one-shot for y'all. I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave me your reviews and also, if you're a music-fanatic, like me, and don't face a problem with reading and listening at the same time, listen to this song called _won't let go_ by _James Arthur_ while reading it. Oh and, by the way, the theme for this fanfiction is first love.

* * *

 **RIGHT WHERE WE ARE**

* * *

The tweets of birds could be heard as a fainted sound by his ears. Gaining his conscience, he could hear the subdued voices more clearly. He attempted to open his heavy eyelids, inhaling, he finally managed to do so. His vision was still blurring and it took a few seconds for him to adjust his perception. The first thing he saw was his wife's pink hair.

A smile crossed his lips as he realized he hadn't woken up in a dark cave or a life-less cottage he'd normally wake up in. He had opened his eyes to see the place he was very familiar with. The matress, the sheets, the ceiling, the walls; they were all well-known by him.

He was _finally_ home.

His eyes were focussed on the woman laying next to him. He noticed the slight changes in her form. Her hair were shorter than he had remembered them to be, her shoulders were a little broader, her waist slimmer. She was petite- yet curvy, as always.

He lifted his hand to touch her soft, pink locks but decided not to wake her up since she had been tired of yesterday's events. Fighting Shin Uchiha on her own was bound to be quite exhausting after all.

The light rays were creeping through the half-opened window, a chilled yet comforting breeze sweeping through the opening. Her pink hair were shining under the sunlight, giving a soft pink shade. The Uchiha crest decorated on the back of her white shirt. Their sheets covering her body uptil her waist, one of her legs sneaking out of the covers. Her legs were long, shiny and slender, more muscular than he had remembered them to be.

He closed his eyes again, feeling the slight pain in his neck as he shuffled his body a little, careful enough to not disturb the pinkette. His muscles felt numb, not too much but still weakened. He laid flat on his back on the soft matress for a few minutes, just staring at the ceiling, with a vacant mind, thinking nothings.

His breath was steady and calm, unconsciously, he poked out his tongue and licked his lips, they were dry. The need for a glass of water was what his mind interpreted.

Pushing himself from the bed, he set there for a minute, feet placed on the wooden floor, his palm rubbing his forehead as a morning reflex. His eyes caught sight of the small, alarm clock put nicely on the nightstand, it read 10:30 AM.

Uchiha Sasuke was an early-to-bed-early-to-rise person and waking up late was not one of the most pleasing things for him. But, somehow, it was fine for just today, for he had finally not found himself waking up in an empty room, alone, with no sign of human life around him. And waking up late was at least better than waking up alone. The woman, he called his wife, was there for him today, like she had always been. He was _not_ alone.

Next to the tiny alarm clock, he noticed the squad seven's genin photo, placed there with a lot of care. A smile crossed his lips as he held the photograph in his hand, observing every little detail. His annoyed face, Kakashi's annoying mask, Naruto's annoying; irritated face and _the_ annoying pink-haired kunoichi. She looked happy, standing next to him, smiling.

And he smiled back.

His wobbling bed broke him out of his thoughts and the muffled, feminine moan that entered his ears was a proof that the pinkette was roused from her deep slumber. Gently placing the photograph on its original position, he turned around, just a little, to look at her sleepy face. Eyes slammed forcefully, her hair; a mess, the back of her hand rubbing her eyes, her skin; shiny, her face finally visible to him. And in his heart, he knew he had missed this. He had missed waking up next to her.

''So you're finally awake.'' he commented, smiling tenderly.

She peeked through her left eye, the first thing she saw was her husband's face, only a portion of it visible, though- in his current position, his back facing her; but that small smile embellishing his profile was not left unseen by her.

''Sasuke-kun.'' she purred, smiling, as she slowly pulled herself up from the bed, settling herself, knees folded, nuzzling in her hair, ''so you're already up, I see.'' she continued.

''Morning.'' he greeted her, turning around to see her face.

It looked just as bright as ever. The aureate beams of sun entering her eyes, like emeralds sparkling under sunlight, giving the brightest shade of green. Her skin glowing, lips parted, as she yawned, lightly. Illuminated by the sun, she appeared like a being made of light, as if lighting his dark world, just like she had done before. The radiance of her eyes left him in awe for a second and he knew he had missed it. She was like the sunshine of spring to him.

''Morning.'' she said, more cheerful than usual, grinning.

''You look energetic.'' he stated.

''I guess.'' she said, rubbing the back of her head. She still looked like a child, like the twelve year old little girl he had met years ago, still as lively, still as cheerful, still as full of life.

He smirked.

''I'm going to get us some coffee.'' he told her.

''Sure.'' she said, laying down on the bed once more, her profile still vibrant, a cheesy smile plastered on her face.

* * *

The sound of the hot liquid being poured into a dark mug was the only source of sound in the kitchen until a feminine voice, he was so familiar with, spoke.

''It smells nice.''

He turned around to look at the origin of that mesmerizing sound only to find the woman with pink hair. She stood there, with the same old smile on her face- the smile that had captured his heart long ago; her hands folded behind her back, her hair combed, not tangled anymore.

She walked over to him as he picked up one of the two mugs, elegantly, she approached him. Their hands made contact; ephemeral but stirring, as he handed over the object to her. She shivered under his touch, the area of contact heating as a fainted blush decorated her cheeks and she looked away, before looking back at him again. His eyes were as intense as she had remembered, dark like the oceans at night, loud as the rage of typhoons, and raw, as he locked his orbs with hers, pure and sincere.

And how she had missed this.

He picked his own mug and she gestured him to come along with her. They walked upto the table, placed a few metres away from their current location. She sat down on one of the chairs and he did the same, some distance apart from each other, face-to-face.

He sipped the drink, his dry lips touched the hot liquid and a soothing sensation could be felt by his throat. It felt nice, warming.

''It's good.'' She remarked as she took another sip.

''Hn.'' he mumbled and she chuckled in the back of her mind at how he hadn't changed at all and was still short on vocabulary.

It was quiet for a while, both of them enjoying the warm and comforting sensations, and the tranquil silence, stealing glances at each other.

''Did Sarada leave for the academy, already?'' inquired Sakura, breaking the silence.

''I checked her room, she wasn't in there.'' Sasuke told her.

''So she left..'' she paused, ''I can't believe I woke up so late today.'' she said, placing the half-filled mug on the table.

''I don't blame you.'' he said, smirking, as he looked at her with keen eyes.

''I-I was just tired, that's all.'' she said, her cheeks dusted with a soft pink shade. Averting her eyes from him, avoiding eye-contact.

A light chuckle escaped his lips.

She knew in her heart, that it wasn't just being tired of a battle, she was Uchiha Sakura, after all. And fights like that couldn't leave her so tired that she'd wake up so late. It wasn't just being weary and exhausted but it was only after years that she had slept _that_ contently. It wasn't the worn-out state of her body but the blissful situation of her heart that had kept her in that serene slumber, where she no longer had nightmares of losing the one person she had loved all her life.

She smiled.

Picking the coffee-containing object again, she sipped the liquid, enjoying the bitter-sweet taste of the drink.

''when will you leave for your mission again?'' she asked him.

He stopped drinking his coffee for a while, as he lifted his gaze to look her in the eyes, unaware of the words to choose to speak.

''I'm not sure.'' he told her, a disturbed expression on his face.

She noticed it immediately.

''I'm happy that you came back, though. Even if its for a day or two.''

She gave him a smile, a smile only he would receive from her. The genuine one, the one filled with affection, care and love. The one that told him ' _its going to be alright_ '. But there was something wrong with that smile of hers. The color of coffee staining the corner of her lips. And he didn't like it. Such a mark ruining the beautiful smile of his wife.

Putting that almost empty mug on the table once again, he looked at her. Their eyes met again, her heart throbbing in her chest. She needed to get used to those intense eyes of her husband again. His eyes were so penetrating she almost choked on her coffee.

She saw him lifting his hand, his fingers reaching her face, his skin made contact with hers. By now her whole body was frozen, just the skin in contact with his palm radiating heat. Her ears were burning and she closed her eyes when she felt him rubbing his thumb near her lips. _She was waiting for a kiss_.

A kiss that never happened.

She suddenly felt the warm hand of her husband retreating, removing itself from her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sasuke drinking his coffee, his lips pressed against the surface of the dark mug _instead of her lips_.

He lifted his eyes up to see her disappointed face, still flushed, colored in a shade of crimson. A smirk crossed his lips.

''There was coffee..'' he said, ''on your face.'' he continued.

''Oh.'' she murmured, diverting her gaze. She was utterly disappointed.

And how he missed teasing his wife.

She knew her skin was burning by then and she did not want Sasuke to see her flustered face. Trying to run from the situation, she picked up her empty mug and proceeded towards the kitchen.

He watched her as she stood up from the chair, _ran_ towards their kitchen, placing the mug on the counter and turned around to face him once more. Trying her hardest to hide her blushing profile from him, but being the rinnegan user he was, she failed. Failed at hiding her downcasted heart from him. _Hadn't he known her for decades?_

''I-I'm going to take a bath.'' she told him, forcing a smile that he knew was fake.

 _Oh how much of a terrible liar she was._

And he couldn't help himself _at all_ when he chuckled _once again_ at this childish woman. But this time, things didn't go too smoothly and she lost her temper.

''Why are _you_ laughing at me?'' she asked him, her brows twitching, an annoyed look adorning her face. And he still found her adorable that way. But deciding not to provoke her anymore, he stood up from his place and advanced towards her.

Every step that he took, made her heart race a little more. The butterflies in her stomach were not calming down at any moment and the nonchalant look on the face of her unpredictable husband could not be interpreted by her brain at all. She was clueless regarding what he would do next.

He was standing too close to her, a few inches away, looking down at her because she never lifted her face up, obviously hiding her reddened cheeks.

''Sakura.'' he whispered. His hot breath hitting her hair as he placed his hand on her head, running his calloused fingers through her pink locks. The texture was soft and smooth and he had missed touching it.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and she lifted her face to look at him. His eyes looking back at hers. He noticed the fine, lavender seal on her forehead which reminded him of the reckless Sakura who had always wanted to catch up to him. He bowed down to place a gentle kiss on her temple. His lips pressed against her skin as he closed his eyes to feel the contact their skins had made.

He pulled back and looked at her face again. It was even more feverish than before.

And he liked that.

He bent a little, looking into her glistening eyes as she closed them slowly, waiting for their lips to make contact, and so they did. He placed a chaste kiss on her rosy lips; they were soft, pulpy. He pushed her lower lip, his wet tongue pressing against her mouth as he shoved it inside. Their tongues brushed against each other, tasting the bitter-sweet taste of coffee.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, ruffling through his raven locks. His hand now on her back, just above her hips, around her waist as he rubbed it oh-so-gently, silently telling her he had missed all of this. _He had missed her_.

They broke free from the clutch, breathing heavily. His hot breath brushing against her skin which was by then dusted in a dark shade of crimson. She lifted her eyes up to look into his. They held a look of satisfaction.

''Sasuke-kun.'' she gasped.

He gave her a content smile then and she pulled him nearer, embracing him. Her hands around his neck, holding him as close as possible. He hugged her back, his arms around her waist, wrapped protectively.

''I've missed you, Sasuke-kun.'' she told him, her voice low but deep. And he stayed quiet, just massaging her back in a way that told her he was there. An ecstatic smile decorated her features as he did so. _She was glad to have fallen in love with him_.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
